Happiness, Under the Tree of Sakura
by DlienShae
Summary: … dan hingga kini, pohon Sakura itu masih menjadi saksi perjalanan sepasang kekasih yang telah berkeluarga itu; pertumbuhan kedua buah hati mereka, hingga sebuah kejutan kecil yang membahagiakan. [One-shot, AU (Alternate Universe), a sequel of 'Di Bawah Pohon Sakura', by Kondouchiaki]


"Masih mengingat pohon ini, Sasuke-kun?"

"Dengan jelas," pria tersebut menundukkan wajahnya seraya menghirup wangi rambut milik wanitanya, "Sakura…"

Wanita itu mendengus pelan mendengar jawaban dari pria yang kini tengah menyandang gelar sebagai suaminya tersebut. Singkat, seperti biasa.

"Haha-ue!" seorang pemuda cilik terlihat tengah berlari seraya memanggil Ibunya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat bahagia.

Wanita bersurai merah muda itu perlahan meluruskan posisi duduknya dari dada bidang milik sang suami.

"Ada apa, Chiaki?" dengan nada lembut, ia bertanya pada sang buah hati seraya memberikan seulas senyum tulus padanya.

"Aku dan imouto-chan menemukan ini," diulurkannya kedua tangan mungilnya yang tengah menggenggam sejumput bunga liar berwarna merah muda cerah, persis seperti warna rambut yang dimiliki oleh Ibunya, "bagus, bukan, Haha-ue?"

"Indah sekali," ia meraih puncak kepala putranya seraya membelainya dengan penuh rasa sayang.

"Aniki!" suara teriakan bernada menggemaskan terdengar tak lama kemudian. Sesosok gadis mungil terlihat melangkah dengan tertatih menuju ke arah pria yang diketahui bernama Sasuke.

"Chichi-ue," napasnya putus-putus, ia terlihat sangat kelelahan. Akan tetapi, wajahnya menampilkan raut yang berbanding terbalik dengan kondisi fisiknya saat ini, "lihat apa yang kudapatkan!"

Sasuke memandangi dengan seksama hal yang telah menarik hati putrinya.

"Bunga?" pria tersebut menaikkan salahsatu alisnya, menatap heran pada pemberian buah hati keduanya itu.

"Hm," gadis tersebut mengangguk mantap. Perlahan, ia menjejakkan kedua ujung jari kakinya seraya meraih beberapa helai rambut berwarna hitam kelam milik Ayahnya, meletakkan sejumput bunga liar yang memiliki warna senada dengan rambut Ibunya di antara helaian rambut sang Ayah, "aku mendapatkannya ketika sedang bermain bersama Aniki," ujarnya kemudian seraya menatap ke arah kakaknya yang tengah memandangnya.

Sasuke terdiam. Ingin rasanya ia mengusap lembut puncak kepala putrinya—meniru gerakan yang dilakukan oleh sang istri sebelumnya—untuk menunjukkan betapa bangganya ia kini. Namun ia urung melakukannya.

Melihat reaksi yang tergambar pada wajah suaminya, Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Kalian hebat!" wanita itu berseru pelan seraya mengacungkan kedua ibu jari tangannya kepada kedua buah hatinya, yang tersenyum lebar saat mendapatkan apresiasi dari sang Ibu.

Suaminya menoleh, menatap sang isteri yang sepertinya telah membaca dengan baik pesan tersirat dari air mukanya. Perlahan, seulas senyum tipis terukir di atas wajahnya yang tampan. Kedua matanya terpejam sesaat.

"Ayo pulang," pria tersebut mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya, menatap matahari yang hendak beristirahat, "sudah mulai malam,"

Iris mata sang pria—yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambutnya itu—menatap ketiga sosok yang tengah beranjak dari tempat masing-masing dengan tatapan hangat.

"Chichi-ue," anak gadisnya menarik pelan ujung pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Ayahnya. Matanya menatap wajah sang Ayah dengan tatapan memohon. Tanpa kata-kata, diulurkannya kedua lengan mungilnya ke arah pria yang telah menikahi Ibunya.

"Sejak kapan anak Ibu jadi begitu manja seperti ini?" Sakura tertawa geli memandang tingkah putrinya tersebut seraya mengusap lembut pipi sang anak. Sebelah tangannya yang lain digunakan untuk menggenggam telapak tangan milik putra pertamanya.

"Anak kita," koreksi Sasuke, "mereka berdua anak kita yang sangat berharga,"

Sakura kembali mengukir senyumnya, menanggapi ucapan suaminya. Tanpa berkata lebih, Sasuke segera meraih tubuh putri bungsunya. Mengangkatnya dan meletakkan tubuh mungil sang anak di belakang punggungnya.

"Kau mau Ayah gendong juga, Jagoan?" ditatapnya putra sulungnya yang memiliki tinggi hingga pangkal kakinya.

Yang ditanya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku berat, Chichi-ue," ujarnya singkat, disertai seulas senyum manis yang ditunjukkan untuk Ayahnya, "lagipula aku masih mampu berjalan," matanya beralih menatap sebuah rumah yang berdiri tak jauh dari tempat mereka berpijak, "tidak begitu jauh,"

Sasuke kembali tersenyum.

"Tapi aku ingin Ayah menggandeng tanganku yang satunya," diraihnya salahsatu telapak tangan milik sang Ayah yang memiliki ukuran lebih besar ketimbang miliknya, untuk kemudian digenggamnya dengan erat.

Pria itu tak menolak. Digenggamnya pula tangan mungil putra pertamanya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Dengan senang hati,"

* * *

A Naruto Fan Fiction

By: Dlien Shae

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto

A 'too early' birthday present for Uchiha Sasuke, and my friend; Kondouchiaki.

Warning: You've to read Kondouchiaki's story 'Di Bawah Pohon Sakura' first. This is a sequel from it.

* * *

Jam di dinding telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, saat Sakura sedang menemani kedua buah hatinya untuk bersiap-siap menuju kamar peristirahatan mereka. Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, yang telah mengganti busananya menjadi piyama tidur, turut mengikuti langkah isterinya menuju tempat yang sama.

"Haha-ue…" si anak bungsu memanggil pelan Ibunya. Ia sudah terlebih dahulu merebahkan tubuhnya sebelum sang kakak menyelesaikan gerakannya. Sakura tersenyum menanggapi.

"Ada apa, Azusa?" diusapnya dengan lembut helaian merah muda milik anaknya yang memiliki warna sedikit lebih gelap dari miliknya.

"Kapan aku bisa masuk sekolah?" dipandanginya iris mata _emerald_ milik sang Ibu dengan tatapan penuh keingintahuan. "Aku juga ingin mengerjakan tugas, sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh Aniki dan Chichi-ue,"

Ibunya nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tak lama lagi," jawabnya kemudian seraya menatap ke arah suaminya, yang memberikan tatapan keterkejutan saat mendengar penuturan dari putrinya, "nanti Chichi-ue dan Aniki juga akan mengajarimu,"

"Dan Haha-ue?"

"Tentu, bersama Haha-ue juga," wanita tersebut perlahan menaikkan selimut di atas tubuh mungil anak gadisnya. Dikecupnya dahi putrinya dengan lembut, "selamat tidur,"

Perlahan wanita itu beranjak dari kasur anak bungsunya, untuk kemudian bertukar posisi menuju ranjang milik si sulung. Sasuke berdiri diam di antara sudut ranjang milik kedua buah hatinya.

"Chiaki," Sakura melakukan gerakan sama seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya pada anak bungsunya, mengusap rambut sang anak yang memiliki warna sedikit lebih terang dari rambut suaminya, untuk kemudian mengecup lembut dahi putra pertamanya, "selamat tidur,"

Sebuah senyuman terukir di atas wajah tampan milik Sasuke, saat menatap kehangatan yang diberikan oleh Sakura kepada kedua buah hati mereka.

"Istirahatlah," ujar pria tersebut ketika ia dan istreinya tengah berada di ambang pintu kamar.

"Mimpi yang indah, anak-anak," suara berintonasi lembut milik Sakura, mengakhiri percakapan singkat mereka.

"Oyasumi, Haha-ue, Chichi-ue,"

"Oyasuminasai, Chiaki-kun, Azusa-chan,"

.

.

.

"Aku merindukan Ibu dan Ayah,"

Hal pertama yang disampaikan Sakura kepada suaminya ketika keduanya telah menginjakkan kaki di dalam kamar pribadi mereka, membuat Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya. Bukan karena pernyataan Sakura, namun lebih kepada perasaan rindu yang baru pertama kali diutarakan sang isteri sejak mereka menikah.

"Kau ingin menjenguk mereka?" Sasuke melangkah, mendekati isterinya yang tengah terduduk di salahsatu sudut ranjang mereka.

Sakura menghembuskan napas.

"Tak perlu," ditatapnya sang suami dengan lembut seraya menciptakan seulas senyum pada bibirnya, "jarak dari sini ke rumah mereka tidak dapat dikatakan sesaat, Sasuke-kun," wanita itu perlahan bangkit, melangkah menuju salahsatu jendela besar kamar mereka yang dibalut kayu eboni dan potongan tebal kaca, "jangan telantarkan pekerjaanmu. Aku masih bisa menunggu saat di mana kau bisa cuti dengan tenang tanpa perlu memikirkan segudang pekerjaanmu,"

Disampirkannya beberapa helai surai merah mudanya yang menggelitik kulit wajahnya ke belakang telinganya.

"Lagipula," Sakura melanjutkan, "pohon Sakura di depan rumah kita dapat menyembuhkan rasa rinduku," direngkuhnya kedua lengan mungilnya menggunakan telapak tangannya sendiri, "pohon itu hangat, sehangat mereka dan keluarga kecil kita,"

Tanpa suara, Sasuke kembali melangkah guna menutup jarak di antara ia dan isterinya. Kedua lengan kekarnya merengkuh lembut pinggang sang isteri dari belakang.

"Nee, Sasuke-kun," ditengadahkan kepalanya menatap wajah sang suami saat dirasanya hembusan napas hangat menyapu beberapa helai rambutnya, "aku juga merindukan Ibu dan Ayahmu," Sakura tersenyum seraya mengembalikan tatapannya seperti semula, memandang kekokohan pohon Sakura yang tengah berdiri tegak di halaman rumahnya, "apa kau tak merindukan kedua orangtuamu?"

"Rindu," Sasuke menggumam pelan. Disembunyikannya senyuman tipisnya di antara rimbunan surai merah muda milik isteri tercintanya, "sangat rindu,"

Sakura melepaskan rengkuhannya pada kedua lengannya sendiri, untuk kemudian digenggamnya dengan hangat punggung tangan sang suami yang tengah bertautan di atas perutnya seraya mengusapnya lembut.

"Kapan kau libur?" tanya Sakura dengan lembut. Jemarinya masih senantiasa mengusap punggung tangan suaminya.

"Hmm," dihirupnya wangi rambut Sakura yang sangat ia sukai, "tak lama lagi," ia mengusapkan bibirnya ke permukaan rambut isterinya dengan gerakan pelan, "liburan musim panas nanti,"

"Kira-kira… kapan?"

"Dua minggu lagi," rengkuhan tangannya semakin menguat, seakan tak ingin kehilangan pasangan yang sangat dicintainya, "lebih baik sekarang kau istirahat,"

"Baiklah," wanita tersebut memutar tubuhnya, sedikit mendorong tubuh tegap pria yang telah secara resmi menjadi suaminya itu, "kau juga,"

Dilepaskannya tautan jemari Sasuke pada pinggangnya secara perlahan. Sakura memutar tubuhnya, guna menatap wajah sang suami secara langsung. Detik selanjutnya, wanita tersebut kembali menggenggam kedua telapan tangan suaminya dengan erat. Sasuke tersenyum memandang wanitanya, yang telah dengan setia menemani hidupnya selama enam tahun lamanya.

"Terimakasih," ia mengecup dahi isterinya dengan lembut, "selamat malam,"

"Ya, Sasuke-kun," Sakura menutup kedua kelopak matanya, seakan meresapi setiap kehangatan yang diterimanya melalui kecupan singkat sang suami, "mimpi yang indah,"

.

.

.

Dua minggu telah berlalu dengan cepat. Sasuke menyadarinya. Saat-saat yang sudah dinanti oleh isteri tercintanya; berlibur bersama ke rumah kedua orangtua dari pihak Sakura, akhirnya bisa terwujud.

"Benarkah? Kita akan pergi ke rumah Kakek dan Nenek besok?" suara lantang Chiaki mewarnai meja makan di pagi hari itu. Wajahnya tak henti-hentinya menyebarkan kebahagiaan pada siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Hm," Sakura mengangguk cepat, mengikuti intonasi bicara sang anak, "maka dari itu Haha-ue ingin kalian mempersiapkan diri untuk esok hari," wanita tersebut memberikan jeda sekilas pada susunan kalimatnya, "kita berangkat jam lima pagi, saat di mana kendaraan masih jarang menempati jalan raya,"

"Yeah!" putra sulungnya berteriak senang. Kedua tangannya mengepal ke atas.

"Chiaki, ini waktunya sarapan," Sasuke menegur kelakuan anak pertamanya, "beri contoh yang baik pada adikmu,"

Menyadari kesalahannya, anak lelaki itu terdiam.

"Gomen," kemudian ia melanjutkan sarapannya tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Akan tetapi, belum sampai lima menit ia tak bertingkah, suaranya kembali mewarnai ruang makan yang tengah ditempati oleh keluarga kecilnya.

"Anoo…" sepertinya ia sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu untuk diutarakan, "bagaimana kalau sesekali kita ajak Kakek dan Nenek makan bersama di bawah pohon Sakura? Seperti piknik," tangannya terentang, seakan menggambarkan sesuatu yang luar biasa untuknya, "bagaimana?"

"Aku juga setuju!" suara menggemaskan milik Azusa turut memberi warna lain di ruang makan tersebut. Mata beriris gelap yang diwarisinya dari sang Ayah—bercampur dengan sedikit warna _emerald_ dari Ibunya—, menatap kedua orangtuanya dengan tatapan berharap.

Sasuke masih bertahan dengan tatapan datarnya, sedangkan Sakura sudah kembali menggoreskan seulas senyum pada bibirnya.

"Baiklah," wanita itu memberi jawaban, disertai sebuah senyum menawan miliknya.

Suara kebahagiaan yang terlontar dari bibir kedua buah hati mereka, membuat pria tersebut mendengus kecil. Dan dalam diam, ia tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sasuke-kun,"

Sasuke menoleh. Matanya mendapati sosok isterinya yang tengah berdiri anggun di samping bingkai pintu kamar mereka. Kedua lengannya terlipat rapi di depan dadanya yang terlapisi busana santai miliknya.

"Anak-anak lebih memilih menginap di rumah Kakek dan Nenek mereka, ketimbang menghabiskan liburan tahun baru bersama kita," Sakura mendegus kecil, "padahal kupikir satu minggu ini cukup untuk melepas rindu bersama Ayah dan Ibu,"

"Tapi tidak untuk anak-anak kita," Sasuke tetap tak bergeming pada posisi duduknya, di depan sebuah meja kerja kecil yang berada di sudut kamar mereka. Tatapan matanya terpaku pada sebuah pohon sakura yang berdiri kokoh di halaman rumah mereka, "hei, Sakura,"

Merasa dipanggil, wanita itu menyahut, "hm?"

"Bagaimana rencanamu untuk mengajak Ayah dan Ibu kita berpiknik bersama di bawah pohon sakura?"

Langkah kaki Sakura yang ringan, membawanya pada sosok sang suami. Perlahan, direntangkannya kedua lengan mungilnya, untuk kemudian dilingkarkan di sekitar leher Sasuke dengan gerakan lembut.

"Itu sudah direncanakan," jawabnya, tepat di salahsatu indera pendengaran milik Sasuke. Nadanya sengaja dibuat agar terdengar misterius.

Sasuke menarik napas sejenak.

"Baiklah," ia mendesah pelan, "kapan?"

"Ada baiknya jika kita bersiap-siap setiap saat," Sakura terkikik kecil, "kita tak pernah tahu kapan mereka akan tiba, bukan?"

Sasuke memutar kursi yang didudukinya, memaksa wanitanya melepaskan tautan lengannya pada leher sang pria. Matanya menatap langsung kepada kedua bola mata isterinya.

"Berarti kau belum merencanakannya," wajahnya terlihat kesal, "aku belum memprediksi—"

"Ssst," dengan sigap, wanita bersurai merah muda tersebut meletakkan salahsatu jari telunjuknya di depan bibir Sasuke, "esok, bangunlah lebih awal," ia kembali terkikik saat mendapati wajah suaminya membentuk mimik penuh keterkejutan, "hei, ada apa dengan wajahmu?"

Sasuke segera memalingkan tatapannya dari wajah Sakura. Dan wanita itu tahu, bahwa suaminya tengah menyembunyikan rona kemerahan pada wajahnya yang terlihat telah merambati telinganya.

"Tidurlah," kedua telapak tangan Sakura meraih wajah Sasuke, memaksa pria tersebut menatap kembali wajah yang seringkali membuatnya lupa akan dunia yang tengah dipijaknya, "ini sudah malam," sebuah kecupan singkat diberikannya di dahi sang suami, "kita harus bersiap setiap saat,"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke-kun?" semburat merah tipis mewarnai kedua sisi wajah Sasuke, kala dirinya mendapati sebuah kejutan yang benar-benar di luar rencananya.

Ia tak memalingkan wajah—meskipun ia ingin.

Ah, apa salahnya menikmati kebahagiaan yang hanya datang setahun sekali?

Kedua buah hati mereka kini tengah menatap sang Ayah dengan tatapan seakan tengah menahan tawa.

"Hei, kemarilah, Otouto," Uchiha Itachi—kakak kandung dari Uchiha Sasuke—tengah melambaikan tangannya pada sang adik yang masih saja terpaku di tempatnya berdiri, tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari isteri yang dicintainya, "nikmatilah makanan yang sudah susah payah kami bawakan."

Sakura mendorong perlahan punggung sang suami, mengajaknya menyatu dengan anggota keluarga lainnya.

"Sasuke," seorang wanita yang memiliki warna rambut serupa dengan suami dari Sakura itu, menarik pergelangan tangan anak bungsunya, "duduklah,"

Di sampingnya, seorang pria yang nampaknya tak pernah tersenyum, menolehkan wajahnya. Garis wajahnya yang serupa dengan milik Itachi, memberi kesan tegas terhadap dirinya. Ia tak bersuara, namun senyuman sekilas darinya menandakan bahwa ia ikut menikmati acara keluarga tersebut.

Kedua orangtua dari Haruno Sakura—ah, sekarang ia sudah menikah dengan seorang Uchiha—juga turut andil dalam pertemuan itu. Mereka tak henti-hentinya tersenyum dan tertawa—seakan ingin memberi warna keceriaan di antara keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal pendiam.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Sasuke-kun!" sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di sisi kanan wajah Sasuke, yang ditanggapi dengan senyuman tipis pada bibirnya.

"Ah, jadi kalian telah merencanakan ini jauh-jauh hari…" ia menatap Sakura melalui sudut matanya, "… dan tanpa memberitahuku?"

Itachi berdeham.

"Mana ada kejutan yang tidak mengejutkan?" pria tersebut menoleh ke arah isterinya, "Aku benar, 'kan?"

Dan wanita itu tersenyum menanggapi.

"Nah, Sasuke," Mikoto kembali memanggil nama anaknya, "ayo, duduklah."

Sasuke menurutinya, diikuti oleh Sakura.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Nak," Fugaku angkat suara, mewakili para orangtua lainnya untuk mengatakan kalimat itu pada puteranya.

Sasuke cukup terkejut dengan ucapan sang Ayah. Seulas senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Selamat ulangtahun, Chichi-ue!" kedua anaknya segera menghambur ke pangkuan Ayah mereka, memeluknya.

"Terimakasih," senyuman di wajah Sasuke tak jua pudar. Diusapnya puncak kepala milik kedua buah hatinya dengan penuh sayang, "terimakasih semuanya," kemudian, ia menatap satu-persatu anggota keluarganya yang kini berkumpul bersamanya—Ibunya, Ayahnya, Kakaknya beserta sang Isteri, dan kedua mertuanya—dengan tatapan bahagia.

"Terimakasih banyak…"

Dan pohon Sakura itu menjadi saksi kebahagiaan yang terpancar di antara mereka.

* * *

Author's note:

… oke, apa ini? Fic kolaborasi bareng Naz belom kelar, fic DC yang terlantar hampir setengah tahun… dan uda nulis fic baru? Memang payah, ah. *gigit bantal*

Oh, ya. Cerita ini merupakan sekuel dari kisah 'Di Bawah Pohon Sakura' punya temen Dlien, Kondouchiaki. Teruuus, ini juga kado yang 'terlalu awal' buat dia sama Sasuke. Bahahah. XD

Hei, Eri! Semoga lo suka sama cerita yang gue tulis, ya? XD

Oke, lah. Cukup sekian Dlien mengutarakan yang ingin Dlien katakan. Dan untuk Readers, semoga kalian suka ceritanya. XD

Ditunggu kritik dan saran yang membangun dari kalian di kotak review. XD


End file.
